


Switch

by puffythepig



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Budding Love, Comfort, Crossdressing, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Multi, Pride, Trixanie, a little bit of sportarobbie, bullying is mentioned!!, good deal of trixie/stephanie, slight stingy/pixel, stephatrix, stixel, young pan steph and lesbian trixie is really cute, ziggy is buff so that's cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 23:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffythepig/pseuds/puffythepig
Summary: Stingy wants to wear makeup and skirts. His father doesn't want him to. Trixie wants to wear snapbacks and basketball shorts. Her mother doesn't want her to. So the two strike up a deal and switch their clothes. They get picked on at school for it, but through the power of friendship and acceptance, they overcome the issue!





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

> // uhh ok so in this stingy and trixie are both nonbinary but have not come to terms yet! stephanie is pansexual, trixie is a lesbian! stingy is very gay, pixel and ziggy are also pan! uhh robbie is unapologetically gay and nonbinary, sportacus is either gay or pan and probably trans! enjoy the fic! i promise my writing in it is better than this lol //

 

Stingy stormed out of the small apartment, yelling at his father the entire time. His father had caught the teenager applying eyeshadow and confronted him, hollering about how ‘ _that’s for girls’_ and _yadda yadda._

A huff escaped Stingy’s mouth and he looked up, watching as snow started to fall. It was going to be a cold night. He made a mental note to sneak in through his bedroom window later, but for now, he needed to breath.

Once he reached the small park where he played as a kid, he sat on the bench and leaned back, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets. He didn’t know what to do anymore. His father was relentless and wouldn’t let up. All he wanted was to throw on a little makeup and maybe a skirt from time to time, why was that so bad? Closing his eyes, he leaned back. He didn’t open them until he heard the crunching of snow under boots, whipping his head around in the direction. “Look, dad, I don’t want to talk about—” and he stopped. Trixie stared at him, an expression similar to his on her face. He sighed and looked back forward.

She made her way over to the bench, taking a seat beside him. They sat in silence for a minute before Trixie spoke up. “What are you doing out here?”

Stingy rolled his eyes over to her and crossed his arms. “Dad yelled at me for putting on eyeshadow.”

Trixie laughed, causing the greedy teen to glare at her.

“What’s so funny? Stop laughing.”

“No, I know it’s not funny. Well, not really, but… I ran out because my mom was trying to make me wear makeup tomorrow, and I don’t want to. I really wanted to wear my dad’s beanie, too, but she said it made me look too manly.”

Stingy chuckled. “Alright, that is kind of ironic.” They sat in silence again, until an idea smacked Stingy aside the head.

“Hey, what if we trade our things?”

Confused, Trixie leaned forward. “What do you mean?”

“Well, what if _I_ give _you_ all of my snapbacks and beanies and stuff like that and _you_ give _me_ all your makeup and skirts?”

“Oh! That sounds perfect! Like we used to do with our dolls and trucks?”

He nodded, laughing lightly. “Yeah, just like that. Bring me a skirt and some makeup tomorrow, and I’ll bring you some basketball shorts my dad keeps dumping on me and a few of my snapbacks. Meet me behind the school gym tomorrow morning. _Don’t_ be late.”

A grin broke out on Trixie’s face. “That sounds perfect!” She exclaimed, now far happier than she was when she down.

Stingy grinned proudly. “I know. I came up with it, after all.”

She rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder. “Alright prince pride, go home and clean all those shorts for me!” She said, standing up and making her way down the sidewalk. “I’m going on home. Don’t be out late!”

He shook his head and watched as she disappeared in the distance. He stared at the stars for another thirty minutes and sneaked his way back into his own home.

The next morning, Stingy found himself tapping his foot in impatience as he waited for his friend to show up. What was taking her? He specifically told her to _not_ be late!

Just as he was about to leave, he spotted her trotting over, bright purple eyeshadow smeared on her eyes. Wait, why is she wearing _his_ new makeup? Before he could ask, she opened her bag and reached into it, bringing out a bright yellow skirt, and Stingy found his conscience going quiet in excitement. “Sorry, mom got suspicious and forced me to wear some makeup. I got most of it off on the way here.” Stingy nodded.

“Dad almost made me wear those ugly basketball shorts today. I only got away with not wearing them because of the weather.” He unzipped his own bag and started to pull out the many pairs of shorts, snapbacks, and beanies. She did the same with her makeup, clothes, and jewelry. Soon enough, their bags were stuffed with each other’s belongings, and Stingy slung the bag across his bag, grinning widely. “Well, I’m going to go change into some of this. I’ll see you later.”

And with that, the two strutted off, a new confidence in their systems.

The confidence was shattered mere hours later, however. The two went after school to Pixel’s to play video games with their usual group of friends as usual, sighing as they sat down.

“What’s wrong?” Stephanie asked, leaning towards the two.

“I got called a princess today.” Stingy sputtered quickly, looking down at his hands. “I’ve always been prince, so it felt weird. It felt bad.”

“I imagine.” Stephanie sighed, looking at his outfit. She didn’t always understand what her friends were going through, but she hated seeing them upset. “What about you, Trixie?”

“I got called a lesbian.” Trixie looked at her hands. “I don’t get it. Nothing’s wrong with being a lesbian, so I don’t get the point of using it as an insult.” She shrugged. “And plus, I kinda think I’m a lesbian, but I didn’t want it pointed out. Especially not by some ugly boy in gym class.”

The teens nodded in agreement. Ziggy grinned widely suddenly.

“Hey, how about we all dress like you guys did today?” He suggested, smiling broadly at them. “Pixel and I could wear makeup and skirts tomorrow, and Stephanie, you could wear basketball shorts like Trixie did today!”

“I’ll even pretend to be Trixie’s girlfriend,” Stephanie said suddenly, holding onto the other girl’s arm. “I don’t think they would pick on you if we’re both there. I didn’t hear them say that in gym, but now that I know, I won’t leave you alone!” Stephanie hoped the others couldn’t see how excited she was to pretend to date Trixie.

Trixie nodded along. “I think that would work. Are you guys sure, though? We don’t want you to get picked on, too.”

Nodding in agreement, Stingy looked at his friends. “You guys don’t have to do all that for us.”

“We’re doing it with you, and that’s final,” Stephanie said proudly, “you’re both very important to us, and that’s what friends are for.”

Stingy and Trixie exchanged looks, but finally smiled. “Yeah, alright.” Trixie said softly, smiling.

“Hey Stingy, can you do my nails?” Ziggy asked excitedly, holding his hands out.

Pixel chuckled. “Mine too, Stingy.”

The yellow-clad boy looked ready to cry in happiness. He nodded and pulled a mini-bag out of his backpack, laying out the colors of nail polish he was given this morning. “Alright, for Pixel, I think blue would be good for yours, and Ziggy, yours should either be red or yellow.”

Trixie tuned them out. She turned to Stephanie instead, a shy smile on her face. “Hey Pinky, wanna pick out a snapback?” She pulled her backpack into her lap and unzipped it, revealing the many beanies and snapbacks she stuffed in it this morning.

Stephanie nodded, and the group went on talking about their plans tomorrow and playing video games until nighttime. The group parted ways and planned to meet the same place and time as Stingy and Trixie had.

The next day, while the kids were still made fun of by a few other students, the remarks were far less harsh.

At one point, Stingy had sat down in his science class and another student had called him princess again, but this time, when Pixel heard, he turned around to the student. “Hey, watch your mouth. Don’t talk to a _king_ like that.”

Stingy grinned. “Yeah, peasant!” He added, sticking his tongue out.

“A king? Yeah right. Kings are usually married, ya know.” The girl taunted, crossing her arms.

Pixel frantically darted his eyes around and made sure the teacher wasn’t in the room before kissing Stingy on the cheek. “We’re both kings, and that means twice the power.”

The girl shrieked and covered her eyes. Pixel simply laughed and wiped the kiss-mark off of Stingy’s cheek, who was also laughing now.

Another girl who witnessed the scene made a gagging sound. “Ew, now we have fruits in our class.”

A few other kids laughed, and now they both felt lost. The door clicked and Ziggy came in, eyes caught on him. He was, after all, the star quarter back, decked out with makeup and glitter on his stubbly chin, a knee-length yellow skirt holding his hot pink tank-top in place. He stared the girls down and sat by his friends, leaning his arm against the back of his chair.

“Hey Stingy, Pixel.” He glanced back at the girls, who looked at him in confusion and disgust. “Do we have a problem here?”

The girls shook their heads, forcing their eyes onto their papers to avoid looking at the trio.

The class went on as usual for the most part, though at one point Stingy found himself holding Pixel’s hand. He wasn’t sure when he did that, but he didn’t mind.

Meanwhile, the girls had just thrown on their basketball shorts and snapbacks for gym class. Right away, some of the boys take notice as the girls approach the baseball team, proud smiles on their faces, hands intertwined.

“Hey, can we join your team?” Stephanie asked sweetly, watching the boys scramble for an answer.

“I don’t know. We don’t mind letting girls on the team, but… why are you guys holding hands?”

“Because we’re dating.” Stephanie said proudly, tightening her grip on the other girl’s hand.

The boys all looked to each other, mixed expressions among the group. “I dunno, lesbians usually suck at basketball.”

Trixie and Stephanie shared a look. They both were pretty good at basketball. With a smirk, Trixie stepped forward. “How about we show you how good we are?”

The boys sighed, seeing the teacher coming. “Fine, fine, you can play with us.” An hour later, and the group sat down for a drink.

“So, still think lesbians suck at basketball?” Stephanie asked smugly, causing one of the guys to laugh.

“I guess not. Still think it’s a little weird, but whatever.”

“I dunno, I think it’s kinda hot.” One of the other guys chided, causing the group of boys to chuckle.

“Hey, how about you two kiss and let us watch?”

Now both Stephanie and Trixie were turning red. They glanced at each other and back at the group.

“Come on, just one little kiss.”

Stephanie sighed. “Just one, and you have to promise not to pick on us anymore.”

The guys looked to each other and shrugged. “’Fine, fine.”

With that and a deep breath, Stephanie turned to face her friend, her eyes fluttering close. She leaned forward and sure enough, their lips collided softly. It felt…right. It didn’t feel like all the magical sparks that were described in the fairytales she read, but it felt natural. She almost didn’t want it to end, but the sound of the teacher gasping pulled them apart.

“Stephanie, Trixie, to the office, now!”

The two girls looked nervously to each other and nodded, making their way out of the room, the boys snickering behind them.

Luckily, the two were sent off with a simple warning not to be caught kissing or holding hands again. The two, of course, did not completely listen and sat side by side with their friends at lunch, their hands tied together under the table.

“So, how’s it been for you guys?” Stephanie asked curiously.

Stingy puffed his chest out proudly. “Pretty good. A few guys made comments throughout the day, but it is a lot easier to handle together versus alone. When there’s a group of us, we can kinda laugh it off.”

Stephanie and Trixie nodded in agreement. “It went a lot better for me today, too. We almost got in trouble for PDA, but we got a warning, since angel Steph here has never gotten in trouble.”

The pink-haired girl laughed at that, shooing the compliment away.

“PDA?” Stingy gasped, “What’d you guys do?”

Trixie rubbed the back of her head. “We kissed.”

Pixel chuckled and elbowed Trixie in the side. “You finally got that kiss you wanted!”

The table went silent until a group of seniors made their way over to the freshmen group’s table.

The teens looked up, confused expressions splattered on their faces. “Do you need something?” Pixel asked politely.

The standing teens scowled. “You’re all embarrassing our school.” One of the girls spoke up, her arms crossed.

“If you don’t change before school’s out today, watch your back.” One of the standing guys said, causing the sitting group to laugh.

“Or what? There’s more people in our group, and we aren’t doing anything wrong.”  Stingy proclaimed, pulling his and Pixel’s interlocked hands above the table. Trixie saw and held her and Stephanie’s hands above the table as well, grinning smugly at the standing teens.

“Yeah, get over it.” Trixie huffed.

“I mean it, watch your backs.” The girl said, causing Ziggy to groan and stand up and in front of his friends.

“Look, we aren’t doing anything wrong. Mind your own business and go away.”

The standing group huffed and left, glaring at the younger teens the entire time.

“What’s their problem?” Stephanie chuckled, turning back to her food, grinning.

At the end of the school day, Ziggy waved his friends goodbye and headed to football practice. The rest of the teens walked along the road, giggling to each other, until something hard smacked the back of Stephanie’s head.

She whipped her head around, seeing the group from earlier, but now, there were at least three more people, and every person held rocks in their hands.

A small scream escaped Stephanie as she urged her friends to run. By the time they made it to Pixel’s house, they all had welts on their backsides from the rocks that were hurled at them.

Luckily, none of them were majorly injured, but the message still stuck. “What do we do?” Stingy huffed out in defeat. All he wanted was to wear a skirt to school, and now his friends and himself were all in pain.

Pixel laid back against his couch, looking sadly at his friends. “What can we do? We did what we thought was right and stood up for ourselves, but…look where that got us.”

Trixie and Stephanie nodded sadly in agreement. The group sat in silence until Trixie had an idea, sitting up in her seat. “Why don’t we ask Sportacus what to do? Surely he can help.”

The group all cheered at that. “He’s probably already on his way. We did have rocks thrown at us, his crystal definitely went off.” Stephanie assured, and sure enough, within ten minutes the elf was knocking on the door.

Once the group completely explained the situation to him, Sportacus sat down beside Pixel. “That is a tough situation. Maybe I should go in with you guys tomorrow and talk to those kids?”

Stephanie nodded. “That might work. They probably don’t know how nice Sportacus is, and if they see we have a sports elf on our side, they’re sure to leave us alone.”

“And to make sure it works 100%, you’ll dress up tomorrow, won’t you, Sportacus?” Stingy asked innocently, causing the elf to blush a bit.

“I don’t know, I’ve never worn feminine clothes, I don’t think I could even find any to fit me without leaving town to go shopping, and we don’t have time.” Sportacus explained slowly. The kids nodded in thought before Stephanie grinned and jumped in.

“What if you ask Robbie to borrow something?”

Right away, the other teens agreed with the other idea, encouraging Sportacus to ask.

“Alright, I’ll try.  If I don’t come back, assume that it worked, okay? I’ll take you guys to school tomorrow.”

Excitedly, the teens rushed him out. Laughing abashedly, the elf flipped over to the villain’s home, knocking on the pipe. “Robbie? Robbie, can I come in?”

He heard a tired groan in reply. “What do you want, Sportaflop?”

“I have something to ask of you. I need you to do a favor for me.”

The air filled with silence for a moment before the hatch flipped open, revealing a disheveled Robbie. “What do you mean, a favor?”

Sportacus smiled at the other. “Well, it’s a bit of a long story. May I come in?”

Robbie rolled his eyes and started to climbing down. “Fine.”

Several minutes later, Robbie was standing in front of his disguises, going through them one by one. “I suppose I can find something appropriate for you to wear. I don’t understand why you want to help those heathens so much, though.”

Chuckling, Sportacus playfully nudged Robbie’s arm. “You’re so silly, Robbie. I’m a hero, I’m supposed to help them.” Robbie just grumbled, and Sportacus continued. “Plus, I know you can’t really hate them. You just hate the noise, right?”

Robbie didn’t answer with words, but with a simple glare. Instead, he pulled out a blue dress.

“How’s this one?”

Sportacus reached forward, running the fabric in between his fingers. “It looks beautiful. Where’d you get this?”

“I made it, of course.”

Sportacus knew that Robbie made most of his disguises, but the stitch work on this particular dress left Sportacus’ mouth agape. “Really? Robbie, this is amazing!”

“Shut up and go try it on.” He motioned to his restroom and hid his face. He sighed, sitting on his chair and waiting for the hero to return. When he did, Robbie couldn’t help but laugh.

“A perfect fit! Now, for those nails of yours…” Robbie groaned, grabbing Sportacus’ hands and looking at them with disgust. “For someone so obsessed with staying healthy, your nails are an unhealthy mess.”

Sportacus frowned. “What’s wrong with them?”

“Well, for starters, they’re caked with dirt and all uneven… tsk, looks like you’ll be here for a while Sporty.”

“…even past 8:08?”

“What?”

“Will I be here past my bedtime?”

Robbie laughed. “Yes, you will be. Go sit on the floor, I’m going to go get my nail kit out.”

About an hour later, Robbie proudly looked at  Sportacus finished nails. “Now, don’t touch _anything._ I know this will be hard for you, but hold still. It will dry in about 15 minutes.”

Sportacus sighed, and Robbie couldn’t help but laugh, causing a small smile to spread on the hero’s face. “Hey, Robbie?”

“What is it?”

“Will you go with me tomorrow?”

The villain looked up from the nail polish that he was putting away. “What? No. Why would I go with you?”

 “Well, I just thought… those other kids might not be scared enough of me, but if you were there… you are a villain, Robbie, they would be more scared and I wouldn’t have to come bother you so often.”

Robbie straightened his back a little, adjusting his vest. He was a great villain, but go to the school, full of loud and sticky kids with Sportacus? It sounded like too much to handle.

As if reading the other’s mind, Sportacus leaned forward. “There won’t be any young kids there, Robbie. It’s a high school, remember.”

The villain huffed out. “Fine, but only because I’m a villain, and it’s my job to scare kids.” Clearing his throat, Robbie started unloading his nail polish bag again. “If I’m going to defend those brats, I should at least look good doing it.”

Another hour passes, and both of the men are ready for the next day aside from face makeup, which they agreed to do in the morning. Before Sportacus can leave, though, he fell asleep leaning against the villain’s chair, still sat on the ground. Robbie sighed and pulled the superhero up to the chair, scooting over to fit both of them.

Sportacus woke up when Robbie dragged him up, blinking in confusion. “Robbie, I didn’t know you were strong enough to lift me…what are you doing?”

Ignoring the first part, the villain continued his strenuous work and pushed the other over slightly, leaving a small bit of space between them. “I’m putting you in my chair, what does it look like?”

“..why?” Sportacus managed out, yawning.

“Because you’ll get a cold sleeping on the floor, Sportadumb.”

Ignoring the insult, Sportacus smiled half-lidded, nuzzling up to the other. “You’re warm, Robbie.”

“Whatever.”

And with that, Sportacus was out like a light. Robbie didn’t usually go to be so early (it was only 11) but he rolled his eyes and leaned against the back of the chair, slowly dozing off.

The next morning, the duo met up with the kids as promised and escorted them to school. On the way in, Stephanie spotted the group that had chased them home and pointed them out to the older men.

Upon spotting the group approaching, the bullies crossed their arms and stared in awe.

“Are you the group bullying my children?” Robbie asked in a gruff voice, making the teens step back a bit.

“They’re _your_ kids?” One of the girls asked, shaking her head. “They’re not even all related!”

“They’re still _my_ kids. My kids to bully, my kids to belittle. Not yours. Do you understand?”

The same girl rolled her eyes. “Or what? You’re an adult, you’re not allowed to hurt us.”

“I could make you disappear.” Robbie whispered, leaving the group shaking their heads.

She scoffed. “No you couldn’t.”

Robbie leaned forward, pulling an apple out if his pocket. With a snap of his fingers, it disappeared. “Don’t doubt me, little girl.”

The teens all stared in disbelief. “What are you?”

“A super villain, and that’s all you need to know.”

And with that, Robbie stepped back, letting Sportacus take over.

“And I’m a sports elf.” He smiled. “You’ve heard of them, right?”

One of the guys took hold of the conversation this time. “Well, yeah. They’re very strong and have great influence over everyone.” He looked the elf up and down. “But how do we know you’re an elf? You’re just trying to scare us.”

A bit taken back, Sportacus turned toward Robbie. “Could you make the Sportcandy come back? I want to show them a trick.”

Rolling his eyes, Robbie snapped his finger again, making the apple appear in his hand. He handed the fruit to Sportacus, who squeezed it slightly, causing the apple to shatter in his hands.

Still unconvinced, one of the girls uncrossed her arms. “So, you’re strong, how do we know you’re an elf?”

And with that, Robbie rolled his eyes again and pulled the blue-cladded man’s hat off, revealing his ears. Slightly, he tugged on them. “Look, they’re real! But you won’t be if you keep this up.” He growled. “I almost hate teenagers more than I hate children. Ugh.” He made a gagging motion, and the kids backed up.

“So, what if you are telling the truth? Why do you want to protect them so much?” One of the girls asked, a boy from the group piping up.

“Yeah, they’re just a bunch of freaks.”

Robbie glowered at them. “They’re our freaks, and because of that, you can’t say that. And you especially can’t chase them and throw rocks at them. Even if I wasn’t a super villain, that’s illegal, and we’ve already reported it to the police.”

Finally, the teens grew pale.

“And we aren’t afraid to do it again. This is your only warning, understand me?” Sportacus scolded, his tone deeper than usual.

Nodding, the teens backed up, glaring at the group of teens they bullied. “Yes sir.”

“We don’t want to hear from you again. If I hear you bully one of those little brats again, I’ll use my magic to make all of your grades come back as Fs.”

That seemed to hit the kids where it hurt, as they backed away a bit now. “Alright, fine, we’ll leave them alone.” One of the boys murmured.

“I still don’t get it, though. They’re gay…it’s gross.” A girl said suddenly, a look of pure disgust on her face.

“Oh, for Evil’s sake!” Robbie rolled his eyes, grabbed Sportacus by the hip, dipped him and kissed him passionately, spinning him out of his arms once he was done. “I definitely don’t want to hear you making fun of those kids for something as petty as that, do you hear me?”

Her eyes wide, the girl nodded. The group slowly made their way inside as the bell rang. Stephanie stepped forward, smiling at the older men.

“Thank you guys so much. I think you both scared them out of bullying us.” Her friends nodded. With another ring of the bell, Stephanie grabbed Trixie’s hand and ran inside, followed by the rest of the teens.

Sportacus, still in shock from the kiss, cleared his throat. “Robbie..” He said, tenderly reaching for the other, who straightened his vest.

“It was for the disguise. Now, I’m hungry, take me to breakfast. You’re buying.” Robbie insisted, though a small smile still lined his face.

“Of course. Where to?”

And with that, the two made their way off the school premises and to a local café, knowing that the children would be safe from bullying from now on.

 

 

 

 


End file.
